


Baby Talk

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Neither Fluff nor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 2,063Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: This was written from an idea @lucifer-in-leather had that @nothin’-after-79 requested I write. I hope you guys like it. The ending felt right but i’m sure a lot of you will want more parts. So think of this as the beginning. The reader’s feistiness is kinda based on mine. Lol. Enjoy, guys.





	Baby Talk

 

 

 (Aesthetic made by me. DO NOT POST this ANYWHERE else)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/159731223591/baby-talk-pt-1)

 

You were tense and you knew your baby girl, Kyra could feel it but she smiled back at you happily waving her cute little arms and legs at you. You cooed at her because how could you resist that adorable cutie? You rubbed her belly, to which she responded by grabbing your hair and chewing on it. You found yourself laughing, getting lost in the moment, all stress and worry gone. You had completely forgotten that you were on speakerphone with the boys. Dean’s voice brought you out of your happy reverie with Kyra.

 

 

“Y/N?” Dean called out.

 

 

“Sorry, Dean. Kyra distracted me.”

 

 

You could hear his sigh on the other end and you were sure there was a silent communication going on, on the other side of the phone, when you heard Sam cough. Kyra looked up at you with wide eyes, her light brown eyes shining almost amber from the Ikea lamp on the adjacent nightstand.

 

 

You smiled down at her. “I found out quite a lot of info for you boys. You know I’m out of the game though. Gotta protect Kyra here. Sam’s awesome with research and there are better hunters out there. Not sure why you guys called me? Old times maybe?”

 

 

“We’d always call you. And there are no better hunters, sweetheart, well -- except for me.”

 

 

“Glad to know your ego is in check.”

 

 

Dean chuckled before continuing. “Even if you’re doing the mother thing you’ll always be a hunter and you’ll always be our partner,” Dean confessed.

 

 

You smiled at the sentiment before continuing, ”I researched as much as this little one would let me, which is only somewhat but enough to know you’re looking for a witch who’s killing soulmates.”

 

 

“Soulmates?” Sam inquired.

 

 

“Yeah, someone finds their soulmate and then bam -- they get ganked by a witch. So not cool if you ask me.”

 

 

“And you got that from what we gave you a day ago?” Dean questioned, amazed that you could work that fast.

 

 

“I have a lot of occult books and books in general really. Have you seen the floor length bookcases? A lot of my library is stuff Bobby gave me over the years or stuff I stole. I have the Latin summoning spell out in front of me. When said, it summons your soulmate.”

 

 

“And how did you find out that they said that spell in particular?”

 

 

“Good question, Sam. If you look in the background of the pictures you Fedexed me, you can see the pages in the corner of all the crime scenes. Or rather some old parchment looking papers. I know they’re small and out of focus because the crime scene photographer was taking pictures of the body and the room as a whole, not the pages in the corner. The police thought -- ‘oh well, another dead wiccan.’ Right?”

 

 

“Yeah, pretty much, “ Sam verified.

 

 

“Trust me boys, that’s the spell. It took a lot of work to fix the image and render it, a lot of editing which I’m happy about. I get to use my high priced editing software and help save people. A win-win in my book.”

 

 

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

 

 

“Thanks, Dean.”

 

 

“See, I told you she would figure it out in record time,” Dean gloated.

 

 

“Now after finding out the spell was a soulmate summoning spell, I noticed all the vics were women leaving the men without mates. So I thought definitely an angry individual possibly a woman who lost her soulmate and wants no one else to find theirs? And since there was a spell, I went towards witch.”

 

 

“Good thinking, “ Sam added.

 

 

“Yeah and that cloth you found at the last crime scene could be a piece of a hex bag. Hex bags have a sort of wool-like feel to them and the one in the picture is a deep purple. Purple and black are the most widely used colors for hex bags.”

 

 

“How did you -.”

 

 

“Please Dean, don’t insult my hunting prowess. Been hunting since I was nine with my dad and sometimes Bobby. My job was to find patterns, tabulate what worked, what plans failed etc. and I was damn good at it.”

 

 

Kyra started to fuss a little so you sighed, picking her up.

 

 

“Hold on guys,” you said quickly. You held her tight around your body, your arm around her waist, her little head on your shoulder. You started bouncing her up and down but she still seemed fussy. There was no smell, so no diaper change for her. It was probably hunger. Thinking it was best to continue the conversation elsewhere, lest her small baby brain remember any of the gory details of the case, you moved to the kitchen fixing her bottle and making yourself a snack while you were there.

 

 

“Forgive the kitchen sounds, boys. Real life happens. Anyway, so where was I...hex bags and me being awesome, right? Okay. So one of the soulmates, his name is…Jeremy was it? Said he saw his soulmate cough and gasp through the kitchen window. He tried to get to her but she was dead when he got in. Now I know a cough and a gasp is vague but stay with me here. It could be from an intruder or a creature he didn’t see but most likely with all the other clues, it was from a hex bag. She was gasping for air as she was dying. It fits, boys. Now onto who is the witch. It has to be someone banal, someone you look at everyday but don’t notice, the mailman, the Fedex guy, the dog walker; she inserts herself into their lives and knows somehow that they found their soulmate. I need more intel to narrow down a suspect but hopefully all of this points you in the right direction.”

 

 

“This is great. Really helpful.” Dean stated happily.

 

 

“My advice... is that where witches are concerned, you need to be very careful. I got a call from a hunter who needed assistance. I posed as the commanding office for the hunter who was pretending to be an FBI agent. You should have heard my authoritarian voice. He’s only one town away from you. I would feel better if you had more people to go after her. I’ll fill him in.”

 

 

Dean and Sam knew better to argue with you or maybe the silence was due to how fast you put everything together. Solving it effortlessly.

 

 

“I also hacked into the small town’s database. They called that security? Ha. The woman’s birthday is tomorrow. I think her name is...wait for it….Elisa and she’ll be alone, no soulmate in sight. You know what that means boys. And she’s a member of a wiccan club. I’d watch her if I were you. Maybe the witch you’re looking for leads the club?”

 

 

“You’re amazing, Y/N. That’s a great lead.”

 

 

“You just realized that, Dean? All this time hunting together and now you get to the truth.”

 

 

“Just as prideful as ever.”

 

 

“You doth protest too much. And I believe you said you were the greatest hunter ever so let’s say we’re even.”

 

 

“Good one, Y/N,” Sam commented. “Thank you so much for your help, we’ll call you when it’s done.”

 

 

“Definitely and feel free to come visit us as well. Kyra would love to see her uncles.”

 

 

“Will do sweetheart,” Dean said before he ended the call. You were knee deep in sandwich fillings but wanted to check on Kyra. You moseyed over to the dining room table gratefully taking the napkin in hand and wiped off the food residue as you turned on the computer to check on Kyra. All was well, she was just cooing. Little did you know that your baby’s mumbles were her attempt to pronounce Latin. Badly of course because she’s a baby but enough to alert Crowley, who sighed, deeply annoyed. _“A summoning really?”_ He had a feeling it was hunters, Winchesters to be exact and he wanted nothing to do with them at the moment. He appeared angrily ready to skewer whoever dared summon him.

 

 

“Who summons anymore? Couldn’t you call? Really boys!” His face was flush with anger. He snapped in a Craig to cool himself down. Crowley gave a massive eye roll but was met with silence. He looked around noticing that he was in a pink baby room with a baby that was clearly pronouncing Latin. An open spell book near it. “Who leaves a bloody spell book unattended with a baby? Good god what wanker lives here?” He moved around the room effortlessly checking in every corner and closet of the room. There was no sign of an adult presence. He smelled food in the kitchen so the mother was close by. Crowley was utterly confused. He slowly sidled up to the child who seemed to get more and more animated the closer he was. “How curious,” he mumbled. He walked all the way to the crib and looked over it. Kyra was waving her hands and smiling at him. Juliet ran up to the baby as well. Kyra turned to the new presence and held out her chubby little baby hand. Juliet moved closer and let the baby let pet her head even making a sound that was purr adjacent

 

 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Crowley yelled having enough of this rather confusing domestic scene. You paused bottle and sandwich in hand. That, you definitely heard. There was someone in the room with Kyra, a male someone. You ran back to the dining room placing the food on the table as you quickly woke the computer up and saw someone there. The question was who. Obviously he wasn’t human, humans can’t just appear somewhere. You grabbed a demon knife and a handgun with rock salt in it not sure what it was. But those two things killed a lot of monsters. You burst through the door, shot the perpetrator with a rock salt bullet and charged at him throwing him to the ground holding a demon killing knife to his throat.

 

 

“Bloody hell, woman! What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

 

“Nothing is wrong with me. You broke into my house, remember? I don’t know what you’re doing but get the fuck out NOW!”

 

 

Crowley looks down at the knife at his throat. “Where did you get that?”

 

 

“The Winchesters. They let me borrow it. Maybe you’ve heard of them.”

 

 

“Always goes back to those denim-wrapped nightmares. What do they want now? And why summon me? They have my bloody phone number. What is so hard to remember about 666?’

 

 

“You know Sam and Dean?”

 

 

Juliet moves from Kyra to growl at you.

 

 

“You brought a hellhound?”

 

 

“You can see her?”

 

 

“Yeah. So what? Congradufuckinglations to me.”

 

 

“Hellhounds are invisible to humans!” he added.

 

 

“I’m special.”

 

 

“Clearly, which is why I’m letting this go on and I’m not killing you with a snap of my fingers.”

 

 

“You don’t have that kind of --”

 

 

Crowley’s eyes flash red, “Power. Oh yes I do, precious.” He shifted his focus to Juliet, “Down girl. We’re just having a miscommunication.”

 

 

“A demonic salesman is here? What is this? A ploy for a soul?”

 

 

Crowley smirked at you, “I’m the King, love.”

 

 

He grabbed your waist and rolled you both over. He pried the knife out of your hand and slowly got up brushing off his pants. He pocketed the knife and cracked his neck looking over at you angry, confused and a bit intrigued. Your gun fell into the corner. There you were standing in front of the King of Hell with no weapon. Great! Okay, so he wasn’t actively trying kill you so had time to figure out how he got here. You looked around the room, okay there was an open spell book in front of Kyra and she was playing with a hellhound, who loved to be pet by her. She could see it too? A family trait then? Wait a minute the spell, the mumbling. There was only one clear explanation. You mouth opened as you stared at him.

 

 

“No way! Not possible! The King of Hell is my soulmate! Wtf”


End file.
